snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Prewitt
"Please don't touch me with your unsanitised hands" Charles Joseph Prewitt (more commonly known as Charlie) was born on the 15th of November of 2050 in Dublin, Ireland. He spent the majority of his childhood in Ireland with a fairly happy family with his mother, father and new born baby sister whom of which Charlie was 8 years older than. He came from a pureblood family but muggle history seemed to interest him far more than that of the wizarding world. It's always been that way even though both his mother and father tried to convince him the Wizarding world's history was much more interesting but that never happened. He's not particularly mature but he tries to be polite the majority of the time but he's human so every now and again a bit of an insult pops out. Although he lost his fatherly influence fairly early in his life he wasn't slow. He was very bright all throughout his education, even when he was tutored by a muggle on all sorts of muggle subjects that didn't interest him, such as Math. For his magical education he attended an all male school by the name of Leadwerts, the school his father had attended. Early Life Charlie had a fairly ordinary upbringing in Dublin enduring muggle tutoring in his home and doing his own research on the wizarding world, his father tried to interest him in Quidditch but he was never particularly interested, history always interested him more. His little sister, Emma-Jayne, was born when he was eight and he very quickly started looking after her and got veyr upset when his mother took her away, he would read her bedtime stories and watch all the Disney Princess movies with her. His tutor said that he should focus more on his studies than his little sister, Charlie called her a muggle (which she was) and was grounded from looking after his sister and had to spend an extra 2 hours each weekday with his tutor and do the laundry for a month. He wasn't very happy and ended up making up for his lost hours on Math study. When he had finished his month of being grounded he got into some reading. His parents bought him quite a few books, his favourites being the ones that were hard to read so he would practise pronunciation by reading aloud to his family after dinner and reading his little sister to sleep even when she complained that "words too big, Charlie shush". When Charlie was 10 and his sister being 2 something struck his family that caused his mother great distress, his father died of a heart attack. He could remeber the day like it was yesterday, he can remember everything seeming to be in slow motion. He had been in the kitchen with Emma-Jayne and his mother, baking cookies for when their Nana and Pop came over, when they had heard his dad let out a bit of a yelp, he was told to make sure his sister didn't touch the knives before his mother went out to see what was going on, moments later he was being yelled at to call the ambulance and his sister started crying as he ran to get the phone. Half an hour later he was sitting in his room with his little sister, a medical team getting ready to leave downstairs after doing all they could for his father, a few moments later his mother sat next to him on his bed telling him what had happened. Soon after the death of his father his mother decided to move to England for two reasons, everything in Dublin reminded her of her late husband and she wanted a fresh start. Charlie no longer recieved muggle tutoring but he did, as a 10 year old, try to teach himself as best he could. This was also when his first signs of OCD started to show, it was only small things such as magazines or newspapers not being in a neat pile but it grew, slowly but all the same it grew. His mother, still recovering from the death of her husband, didn't notice and simply prepared him for his first year of magical education. During the summer of the year he would turn 11 he recieved both a letter from Hogwarts and a letter from another school by the name of Leadwerts, his mother decided on Leadwerts, even though he had wanted to go to Hogwarts, for that was where his father had gone and as a tribute to him she sent him there. His sister, who was now learning that Charlie would be leaving each year, did a very good job of sitting in his trunk whilst he tried to pack and cried every time he tried to move her. His mother had to come in and remove her whilst she kicked and screamed, then had to give her a cookie to shut her up, then give one to Charlie to 'motivate' his packing. Only about a week before he was due to go to Leadwerts his mother couldn't take it anymore by herself and they moved back to Ireland and into their Granny Kay's house. Leadwerts First Year His first year at Leadwerts had been fairly easy for him at least at the start anyway. Though it was a weird change going from being surrounded by females to an all boys school. All the same he managed to get himself about halfway up the social ladder so he kept himself out of trouble. If he ever got in trouble it was because he had sneaked out of his dorms after lights out to clean something up, of course the caretaker never believed him and always managed to cinvince a teacher to give him a detention for both being up after hours and "making my job harder". The detentions were what gave him his place in the social ladder, the 'cool' kids saw him as a sort of quiet evil genius, Charlie thought it was really weird but as long as they weren't shoving his head down a toilet he had no problem with what they called him. He successed in most classes particularly History of Magic and Charms, and since he was 'okay' in the cool kid's books sometimes he would help them a little bit because it wouldn't hurt to get a little closer to the top now would it? The start to his downfall on the social ladder was when found out that he wrote to his mother, grandmother and sister every week, next someone found out that his father was dead (rumors went around about him for a while then, speculating how his father had died because of him and had jumped off a building or something, no matter how many times Charlie said it had been a heart attack), then someone in is dorm got a glimse of what the inside of his trunk looked like, everything was colour coded and neatly folded, the person who had seen it had been someone he considered a friend but Charlie soon stopped thinking that when his head was being shoved down a toilet whilst people called him a nit-picking-freak. Soon enough the only person he called friend was his spotty owl Specks. When he returned home for the summer he didn't tell his mother or sister about what had happened, thinking it would cause to much stress on his poor mother. He did tell his Granny Kay, but he made her promise not to tell his mother. Second Year During Charlie's second year the teasing and name calling and all in all general bullying slowed down and he was only a victim if someone got bored and he was near them. He soon learnt that he liked books more than people, he was able to pull most of his grades to an exceptional level due to the fact that he read the textbooks for fun rather than going outside in the germiness. One grade that he really struggled with was Herbology, his professor didn't understand why he wouldn't touch anything and why when the bell rang he was like the Flash to get out of there nor why when she tried to help him overcome his fear of dirt he fainted. She was amazed at how good his knowledge about everything was but it didn't make sense that he didn't want to get his hands dirty while the other students were practically rolling in the dirt. He spent a bit of time in the hospital wing that year for whilst all the boys in his year were growing bigger quickly he was still a skinny shortie and got pushed down stairs a lot, mostly by accident but only every now and again would someone apologize before continuing their rush to class. He returned home and had a lot of movie marathons with his slightly disfunctional family, Granny Kay pulled out what she called 'the classics' including things like Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and other saga of the type. Indiana Jones was Charlie's favourite though, he could watch them for weeks on end without a second thought. Third Year This year he managed to make a proper friend, Stanley Kallex a transfer student from Hogwarts. It surprised him when Stanely first talked to him for he was a big sort of muscular guy, someone that would fit in very well with the people who beat him up the most over previous years. Admittedly Stanley had been asking him where the Charms classroom was, but Charlie had been going to Charms anyway so they walked together and became fast friends for Stanley was a big fan of Star Wars but everyone else he had met at the school so far seemed to think it was lame. Charlie didn't tell him about his father dying when he was ten, he didn't see any reason for that to be mentioned. After a couple of weeks the big kids started picking on Charlie a bit more and trying to convince Stanley that he was a loser, Stanley sort of became Charlie's personal body guard for the big kids told Stanley that Charlie's father was dead and that he acted like a girl because he lived with his grandma, mother and sister. Stanley punched the one talking in the face, and somehow he and Charlie ended up in detention. Stanely seemed to have no problem with Charlie's father being dead, in fact when the teacher was gone for a moment in detention Charlie had asked him "Why did you stick up for me? My father's dead" and Stanley had replied "Because mine's dead too". As a matter of fact, after they got out of dentention they had a long talk about their fathers (Stanley's had died in work for he was a auror) then agreed to never talk of them again unless completely nessicary. That summer was a lot more fun for he and Stanley stayed over at each other's houses a lot so Charlie got out of his family's company which was a nice change. His Granny Kay thought he ought to go get his need for things to be clean checked out at a doctor's and he was told he had a small case of OCD. Fourth Year Fourth Year was pretty calm for Charlie, the kids in his year decided picking on younger kids would be more fun so they more or less left him alone. Stanley made it as a beater on one of the school quidditch teams, Charlie also tried out, just for the heck of it considering he had no interest in quidditch, as a seeker because he had finally gone through a growth spirt but was still skinny and lanky apparently what the perfect build for a seeker was, he didn't get in the team half because he was really hesitant to go more than a few feet in the air and haf because he fell off his broom. He broke his arm and spent no less than an hour in the hospital wing with Stanley continueously apologizing for making him try out even though Charlie said it was fine. He also played the hero at one point, when at a quidditch match, he saved a firstie from falling out of the stands. The firstie had been standing really close to teh barrier and was jumping up to get a better view and almost got knocked out but Charlie had managed to whack him back in (accidently) because Stanley had just saved someone from getting hit. The firstie followed him around for a week until Charlie managed to ditch him by staying in the library for a whole afternoon. Fifth Year OWL YEAR. In Charlie's fifth year you could hardly see him if he wasn't in class taking millions of notes or studying like a maniac. By half way through the year Stanley had said to him that he was going to mkae his head explode. Charlie put a Silencing charm on him and didn't take it off for a week because he forgot about it, he only remembered because Stanley dropped a bucket of water on him when he was studying in the dorm. He got teased a but that year for being such a nerd but he didn't care, he was going to get way better marks than those who made fun of him. Which in the end he did. Nothing at all happened that year besides Charles working really hard for good marks then getting them. Stanley thought he became the worlds biggest geek but in the end Stanley got fairly good marks in his OWLs because of Charles. That summer Charle got himself a girlfriend, admitedly it didn't last very long. Stanley spent a fortnight trying to convince Charlie that his girlfriend (Alyssa Hubbard) was trouble. Soon enough it was discovered that Stanley was right, Alyssa was found snogging someone else and the relationship ended there only a month since it had started. Sixth Year Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation Category:Characters Category:Leadwerts Alumni Category:Class of 2069